The invention relates to a cleaning head, in particular to be mounted in a tank, the cleaning head comprising a stationary housing with an inlet for receiving cleaning liquid supplied under pressure as well as a housing turnably mounted on the stationary housing and having a nozzle hub provided with nozzles, wherein the housing with hub may be caused to turn at the same time as the nozzle hub is rotated, so that cleaning liquid for the cleaning of the internal side of the tank is ejected via the nozzles by the combined turning and rotating movement.
Cleaning heads of this type are preferably used for internal flushing and thereby cleaning of tanks of any type in the fields of transport and manufacture.
A good deal of cleaning liquid is used for keeping the parts of the cleaning housing clean, it being known to discharge cleaning liquids to the surface of the cleaning housing. To ensure that only the amount of liquid necessary for cleaning the surface is ejected, liquid restricting means, such as bushings, must be mounted. In case of wear, the flow of liquid becomes greater, which necessitates frequent replacement of the liquid restricting means.
In spite of the flushing of both the gears and bearings, it is not always possible to ensure the desired hygiene, since bearing parts, e.g., are often made of a polymeric material which may create a breeding ground for bacteriological contamination.
In addition, as a consequence of the mechanical elements, such as the turbine, gears and bearings, energy—i.e. liquid pressure—is consumed in order to overcome the friction in operation.
Thus, consumption of a large amount of energy is involved, for the operation as well as for insuring the desired hygiene.